


Reinforced

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-23
Updated: 2005-10-23
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14466423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Firefly class ships have many hiding places.





	Reinforced

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

Reinforced

## Reinforced

A Firefly has all kinds of hiding places, some better hidden than others. A while back, Mal had insisted that they reinforce one of the best spaces, make it safe and sound, just in case. 

No one had asked him what he'd been worried about. They all knew. 

Jayne and Simon are in there now, crowded together in the near-dark, but not because the space is small (Mal had insisted it be big enough for nine, even if it would be a little cramped). They're leaning against each other, both out of breath, with Simon struggling to even out the rapid beating of his heart. 

Simon focuses on that rhythm, on the sounds of Jayne's breathing. He's trying to block out the sounds from outside. 

Jayne had dragged them in here, after it all went to hell. The others didn't make it. Simon can't quite think about it yet. Not that he has much time left to think about anything. 

"They'll find us." His voice is a whisper, almost right in Jayne's ear. Wouldn't do to give away their position. 

Jayne takes a deep breath. "Yeah." 

"But they didn't see us come in here." The door is disguised from the outside, and it offers Simon a moment of almost-hope, but 

"Nope. Don't think so. But I'm thinkin' maybe they can smell us out. Only thing that makes sense." 

Who knows? But it doesn't matter. The sounds are getting closer. The door is reinforced, but it'll only last for so long. 

"Jayne " 

"I won't get et." 

Simon closes his eyes. 

"I'll shoot us both first." 

Leaning away slightly, Simon looks down at his hand, stiff from drying blood, and says, "Thanks."

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Reinforced**   
Author:   **Ana**   [website]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **PG**  |  **gen**  |  **1k**  |  **10/23/05**   
Characters:  Jayne, Simon   
Summary:  Firefly class ships have many hiding places.   
  



End file.
